Dragon in the Night
by Morgana Magi Lady of Light
Summary: MASSIVE REWRITE. What if Tyson was never innocent and his friends didn't know? What if Tyson saw the darkness and was happy with it?What if his new friends met his "family?"
1. Enter the Supreme Lord

Summery: What if Tyson was never innocent and his friends didn't know?  
What if he was in love before his so-called innocence? What if his new  
friends met his "family." Dark Fic people so if you want a happy fic  
about Ty hugging rabbits get lost.  
  
:Lets Go:  
  
They once again were trying to wake Tyson up but Tyson whimpered, cried out, and arched his back like he was trying to escape his blissful slumber.  
  
Kai finally got tired of waiting and poured a bucket of water on Tyson but before he could Tyson screamed,  
  
" Don't touch me, he will kill if you do, we will get our revenge bastard."  
  
Kai poured the bucket and Tyson woke up screaming, "The Clan will avenge me, Heartless Chaos, I will kill you along with your Katari Forsaken Master. I will never fall to You. The Light will be Eternity. Thus it is."  
  
"What is up with you Tyson," asked Max.  
  
"Nothing to concern yourself with Child," the new Tyson sneered coldly, "You wouldn't comprehend anyway you are an Innocent."  
  
They looked into Tyson's cold blue eyes and they knew those were the eyes that:  
  
Has seen to much  
  
Been through to much  
  
Fought to much  
  
Killed to much  
  
Hurt to much  
  
Been Betrayed to much  
  
Has done too much.  
  
His eyes softened and he laughed coldly.  
  
"Look at my hands Maxie," Tyson said, "Do you see what I see," he asked.  
  
"What do you see Tyson," Max asked.  
  
"Blood, blood of innocents, blood of the Death Bringers, blood of the Good, blood Evil, blood of the Heartless, blood of Friends, blood of enemies, blood of Death herself, my blood, blood, blood everywhere." Tyson said softly almost like he worshiped the blood.  
  
"Tyson you're scaring me," Rei said.  
  
"Good," was all Ty said. 


	2. Enter the Lady Fire

I don't own and this applies to all chaps. If I owned it BB would be a lot more VIOLENT!!!!  
  
: Last Chap.:  
  
"Good," was all Tyson said.  
  
: Review response:  
  
Lost complex: I love Angst to and it is Yaoi but I have to be slightly suspenseful b/c the main couple is not who you would expect trust me it is a good couple.  
  
: Let us continue:  
  
Hilary walked in and said, "Hi everyone."  
  
Tyson screamed and cowered in a corner and Hilary went to him and asked, "what's wrong Tyson."  
  
"Stay away, Stay away, The Cold are mine, Stay away," Tyson muttered then he screamed, "I call the Lady Dranzer, The Care Taker, Mistress of the Phonixa Clan, Lover of the Lady Drigger who is Mistress of the Tigera Clan, come to me and keep the girl away."  
  
There was a flash of Red Light and an 18-year-old girl appeared. She had red hair with gold and orange highlights, a red shirt that flared at the bottom and sleeves, black pants with orange flames on the bottom, a black duster that had a Phoenix on the back with flames on the trim, red cut off gloves and sharp red nails, her eyes were red but the pupils were gold and the whites were orange.  
  
Her voice was cold and you could tell she didn't care for very many people, "You called for me my lord."  
  
"Keep them away and call the others please," Tyson sobbed.  
  
Dranzer turned and glared at everyone even Kai and pulled out a cell phone, "Calling all Centi Clan members, your master has called, call no others, location Japan." she growled harshly.  
  
"The Asani copy," Said a cold female voice.  
  
"The Cali copy," Said a younger female voice.  
  
"The Elimi copy," said another female voice.  
  
"The Cspa copy," said young female voice.  
  
"The Spri copy," said a raspy female voice.  
  
Dranzer turned and said gently, "the Centi come my lord they will be here soon."  
  
Ty nodded and whimpered, "I want my lover."  
  
"He will come Little One," Dranzer responded.  
  
: END TRANSMISSION:  
  
I need some things:  
  
The name of the members (and what they look like) of the All-Stars, Bladebreakers, Majestics, and White Tigers.  
  
The Bit-Beasts of the Teams.  
  
The type of Bit-Beasts for the Teams.  
  
The Element of the Bit-Beasts for the Teams.  
  
For Example:  
  
Kai:  
  
Crimson eyes, black tank top, jeans, slate blue hair, blades on arms, (I missed some things.:)  
  
Member of Bladebreakers.  
  
Holder of Dranzer.  
  
A Phoenix.  
  
Element Fire. 


	3. Enter the Assassins

: Review Response:  
  
Lost Complex: Thank you the reason it sounded like the Matrix will be reveled soon and thanks for the complement also can you like sign in or give me your e-mail address it would make responding easier.  
  
Dranzerki4225: Sorry it can't be TyKa I like the couple but I have a better one planed trust me (.  
  
: Reviews Completed:  
  
: Last Transmission:  
  
"He will come Little One," Dranzer responded.  
  
: End last Transmission:  
  
: Sending Transmission:  
  
An hour later the door slammed open. A man and woman appeared.  
  
The Woman:  
  
Black hair w/ white streaks to neck. Purple eyes w/ flecks of black and silver. Tall w/ black pants, a white tank top, black boots, a black duster, w/ a wolf on it. Hidden were scars. On right arm was a wolf on left was a cat. She had a sword and daggers and hidden were 4 guns. There were 4 blades (like Kai's) they were Dark blue w/ red outlines.  
  
The Man:  
  
White hair w/ black streaks the hair was spiked. Purple eyes w/ flecks of white and gold. Tall w/ white pants, a black tank top, black boots, a black duster, w/ a cat on it. Hidden were scars. On right arm was a cat on left was a wolf. He had a sword and daggers and hidden were 4 guns. There were 4 blades (like Kai's) they were Dark red w/ blue outlines.  
  
Dranzer nodded to the woman and man, "Demon Angel (Deamón Anghel) Pharo Demon (Pharo Damaon)." The woman and man respectively.  
  
Demon growled, "what is the matter, why were we called, and why is a betrayer and a woman here."  
  
Pharo nodded and growled, "The Asani were needed in an alternate location."  
  
Dranzer hissed, "The Asani will come when the Master calls, Kai is here because he is forgiven, Hilary is here because it was wished, and I could care less of your alternate location.  
  
Tyson whimpered, "He returns from his exile, He returns, He and his servants."  
  
Demon turned and asked softly, "What is wrong who returns."  
  
Tyson opened his eyes his eyes everyone (excluding Dranzer, Demon, and Pharo) gasped. His pupils were light blue, his iris' were silver, the edge of the iris was white, but the whites were dark blue.  
  
He responded, "Helet." Then he collapsed.  
  
: End Transmission:  
  
I really need the info that I requested from 'Enter the Lady Fire'  
  
: Quote:  
  
Personal (as in mine):  
  
To avoid Death is to avoid everything.  
  
: End Quote:  
  
If you want to give me a personal quote and I'll fit it in the story but please just give me one or two at a time and don't expect them in immediately as I will fit them were I can. 


	4. Enter the Knights

: Review Response:  
  
PinkDevil: Thanks I love complements  
  
Lost Complex: No problem. They give accounts to Yamis. The reason Kai is known as A betrayer will soon be reviled. I would like to establish the fact I love compliments. I wish it got more attention.  
  
: Reviews Completed:  
  
: Last Transmission:  
  
He responded, "Helet." Then he collapsed.  
  
: End Last Transmission:  
  
: Sending Transmission:  
  
The Asani and Dranzer gasped and Demon hissed, "Damn it how dare he I will kill him."  
  
Tyson screamed, "Stay away Boris stay away. No Kai, Tala." He finally whispered, "I couldn't save the others I am so sorry Katari."  
  
Pharo looked at him and hissed, "Why would he wish to save the Betrayers they left him to scream, to cry, to bleed."  
  
Dranzer turned and looked at the Asani sharply, "It is not my place to tell and it is not even the Lord's. It may only be told by the Lord of Fire and The Lord of Cold. I may tell you this though the Spri have forgiven him."  
  
"Wait a second I'm the Betrayer right so why are you calling me that," asked Kai.  
  
Dranzer said, "You are A Betrayer the one you call Tala is the other and you are called that."  
  
Demon interrupted, "Because you broke Tyson's heart. I can't believe he accepted you back. He trusted you and he does not do so easily and you threw that in his face. You should of seen Tyson and Dranzer. They looked as if Arne had come calling. If it was my choice I would kill you were you stand. He stared cutting himself again because of you. I wish I could kill you I would torture you till you begged and still wouldn't stop."  
  
"Calm yourself," Said a soft voice.  
  
From the Shadows three girls arrived.  
  
The leader looked like:  
  
Dark blue eyes, blue hair that has gold spiked up bangs and silver tips to ankles, wears a dark blue dress w/ gold and silver designs on it, silver boots, blue duster, scars, a dragon tattoo around neck, a blue katana, gold daggers, several guns, sharp blue nails, and hidden are blue dragon wings w/ gold and silver claws. Has a cold look, looked nine.  
  
The one that had spoken:  
  
Gold eyes, white hair w/ gold spiked bangs and silver at the end to ankles, wears a white dress w/ gold and silver designs on it, gold boots, a white duster, scars, an angel tattoo on ankle, a white katana, silver daggers, several guns, sharp white nails, hidden are white angel wings w/ some gold and silver feathers. Has an innocent look, looked nine.  
  
The third:  
  
Black eyes, black hair w/ silver spikes and gray/brown at the end to ankles, wears a black dress w/ white, silver, and gray designs on it, gray boots, silver duster, scars, a wolf tattoo on shoulder blade, a black katana, silver daggers, several guns, sharp black nails, can become a wolf, VERY sharp teeth. Had a dangerous look, looked nine.  
  
The leader smiled and hissed, "So the Betrayers have been forgiven we suspected so but still surprising."  
  
The third growled to the leader, "He is becoming forgiving, Dragon, in the Before Days he would allow, no, ordered us to kill him then send his body to their Masters."  
  
The Bladebreakers and Hilary gasped.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Tyson," Hilary stuttered.  
  
"The boy you know as Tyson," Dragon growled then paused, "Never existed."  
  
"Shut up," the innocent muttered.  
  
"Bite me Angel," the third hissed.  
  
"That's Caiy's job Wolf," Angel hissed back.  
  
"No it isn't Wolf bites her," Dragon giggled.  
  
Everyone laughed and Wolf looked murderous.  
  
Tyson then laughed out, "Now that we finished talking about who bites whom should we go to a securer location."  
  
The others grinned and Demon asked, "Which one."  
  
Tyson smirked, "How about Tokyo Palace of Leigh."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
Rei looked at his watch and gasped, "Crap we have twenty minutes to get to the airport."  
  
Tyson shrugged and said, "Cali, my dearest Knights, members of my Inner Circle, the Centi, Haters of the EdriContrni."  
  
"What do you want Ty," Dragon interrupted.  
  
"Oh I'm hurt how could you conceder such a thing," Tyson cried.  
  
"You only compliment us a million times when you want something," Angel giggled.  
  
"You found me out please guard the Holders," Tyson sighed, "take the larger limo."  
  
The door slammed open and Grand Pa hopped in and grinned, "Ty-man I have great news you father is coming and he is bringing your sister."  
  
Tyson looked like he was about to faint, "Thea is not coming here and for the MILLONTH time I am only related to her by blood she lost the Right to be called MY Sister when I was TWO."  
  
"Man Dude you still mad at her. I saw your last fight two years ago I swear both of yous were bleedin'," Grandpa said.  
  
"Yes I am mad at her, yes we were bleeding, and if she comes there will be more blood and most of it will be hers," Tyson hissed dangerously.  
  
"Well I guess you don't want to hear my other piece of news," Gramps said.  
  
"Oh I think I do," Tyson growled.  
  
"Your Mother is alive."  
  
This time Tyson fainted and Demon caught him.  
  
Gramps paled then he said angrily, "No I wont allow you to take Ty again you corrupted him."  
  
Dranzer hissed at Gramps then growled, "Cali bring the ones that the Breakers wish to bring and The Forsaken Family. Asani escort the Grand Father to Palace and secure and wait for our coming."  
  
They nodded and whisked away the Breakers the last thing that heard was Gramps crying, "You will not take him to War again he has been in two."  
  
: End Transmission:  
  
I am Desperate for the info.  
  
Look at what I capitalize and the way I word things and the subtle words you don't notice at first glance and keep them in mind they have hidden meanings or larger meanings then what are comprehended.  
  
You can of course guess.  
  
: Quote:  
  
Personal (as in mine):  
  
Do not think You are the Only One who has faced Darkness and thought  
Life was a Lie.  
  
Stolen (from Anita Blake series. Lunatic Café [I think]):  
  
Who do you think you are? The bloody cavalry.  
  
: End Quote: 


	5. Enter the Elements

: Review Response:  
  
Lost Complex: I made you confused yay. He can do a lot lets just say he is friggn' rich has a motorcycle or ten, has a few cars, two privet jets, and let see one in Japan; one in Russia; one in Britain; one in America; one in China; and some minor ones so how many is that 1.2.3.4.5 major mansions. Also with the girl comment I am a girl, most the people in the story are girls, and what Thea did is UNFORGIVABLE!!! : Growls: Yes I know what She did I wrote ( I might not put it up if my mom reads this story. He won't fight Kai he might fight Demon, Dragon, a member of the Elder council, Thea, or Kira. Uh Oh you weren't supposed to know about the Elder Council or Kira till later: sigh:  
  
: Reviews Completed:  
  
: Last Transmission:  
  
They nodded and whisked away the Breakers the last thing that heard was Gramps crying, "You will not take him to War again he has been in two."  
  
: End Last Transmission:  
  
: Sending Transmission:  
  
They got out the limo but Dizzy beeped, "I got new mail guys it says: Sorry guys but we well be a few days late because of business in oh crap Russia. From the White Tigers, Majastics, and All-Stars. The Oh Crap wasn't part of the letter."  
  
"Well I guess we will just be getting the Forsaken Family," Dragon sighed irritably, "The Lord will not be a happy camper."  
  
They stalked in and saw the figures with dark blue hair.  
  
The Cali stalked in and the youngest girl spoke first she wore a dark red shirt with green pants and her hair was tied in a silver hair band.  
  
She gasped in fear, "What are you doing here I thought Gramps was going to pick us up"  
  
Wolf growled, "Be silent girl. Learn your place. Your precious Grand Father is being escorted to the Palace."  
  
The Girl flinched and said, "Mom, Daddy, we are being escorted to our destination."  
  
The Man turned around and said, "Okay Thea, we just need to." his voice died the cried out, "You will not take him not again he doesn't belong with your little gang of misfits."  
  
Angel giggled, "Ty's daddy used big words how can we under stand him we are nine years old. Oh woe is we," her voice became hard, "Well woppdie frickin doo. Too bad for you. Hey that rhymed. Because I don't well and bloody care for.Time's Ire For Nye."  
  
Wolf laughed coldly, "Me's thinks they no comprehend. Well should we blind fold them?"  
  
"Do you need any help," asked a mischievous voice.  
  
"What the Hell," Dragon yelped, "Oh it's only you Winair, you almost gave me a bloody heart attack."  
  
"Oh poor baby," said a harsh voice.  
  
"Shut it Trene," hissed a voice that promised violence wherever she stepped.  
  
"Why should I listen to you Wathiar," Trene growled.  
  
"Because she is Second," said an older voice.  
  
"Just because she is your Lover Fari doesn't mean." Trene began.  
  
Trene gagged as Wathiar held her by the throat and hissed, "Never assume my connection with the Oldest has anything to do with gaining my position you foolish Little Girl."  
  
Fari grasped at Wathiar's arm and said sothenly, "I don't think Trene meant what she said Beloved she was just mad at having to go to war for the third time in eleven years."  
  
Wathiar glared at Fari then her eyes softened and she loosened her grip and growled at Trene, "One word Trene one word is all it takes all it ever takes."  
  
Trene nodded and a voice laughed, "I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you going at each other's throat," she paused, "literally." Then burst out laughing.  
  
"We apologize Spiri," Wathiar said softly almost ashamed.  
  
"What happened this time," their leader Spri asked.  
  
"It was my fault I could not remain in Control but I told Trene to shut it and Fari tried to stop us but Trene said I earned my position because I was The Oldest' Soul-Mate so I started eliminating her main source of oxygen."  
  
Spri shighed, "Trene you know what Wathiar had to do to get in her position, and Wathiar."  
  
Wathiar interrupted, "I should of stayed in Control because my power is fueled by Emotion's and Voltaire gave me an extra dose of power loosening my already fragile control." She then stalked out.  
  
Fari tried to follow but Wathiar hissed coldly, "No Oldest you must aid the Mistress."  
  
Fari looked like she was about to cry, "She hasn't called me Oldest for so long I remember when I first met her she was so formal I thought we cured her of that."  
  
Spri shighed, "She is very good at keeping control she let a fraction of it go now she is angry at herself."  
  
This is what they look like:  
  
Spri Spory (Sprit's Soul): Purple eyes, purple hair w/ black streaks to mid- back, purple dress, black boots, purple cloak, a gun, several daggers, and a purple broad sword, sharp purple nails, sharp teeth, a very icy look.  
  
Wathiar Winta (Water's Winter): Dark blue eyes w/ sea green specks, light blue hair that staidly darkens to ankles, dark blue dress, black boots, dark blue cloak, a gun, several daggers, a sky blue glaive, dark blue nails, a violent look.  
  
Fari Froir (Flame's Fire): Crimson eyes, blood red hair to mid-back, a dress the color of dried blood, red boots, a red-orange cloak, a gun, several daggers, a blood red spear, dark red nails, the oldest of all.  
  
Winair Wintah (Wind's Air): Pale yellow eyes, dark gold hair to lower back, off-white dress, white boots, cream colored cloak, a gun, several daggers, a star white long sword, white nails, a talkative look.  
  
"I HATE when she's like this," Fari screamed.  
  
"Like what," Rei asked.  
  
"So closed off, like she has the world on her shoulders, like ugh Tyson, wait who in the HELL are you," Fari responded exsasperedly  
  
"He is Rei Kon," Dragon said.  
  
"Oh like that explains anything," Fari snapped.  
  
"Fine. his name is Rei Kon he Holds Drigger, he Was Of the White Tigers, Now of The Breakers." Dragon hissed.  
  
"Oh one of Tyson's new little friends," Trene growled.  
  
They headed to the Limo when they got there they saw blood littered the ground.  
  
They ran in the limo and saw cuts all over Wathiar.  
  
Fari ran over to her and examined her arms she hissed, "To exact to be from battles that means one thing."  
  
Wathiar's eyes opened and she smiled and gasped, "Forgive me."  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
"I hate it when you do that," Fari whispered as she wrapped Wathiars wounds.  
  
They approached a HUGH mansion and Angel smiled, "Welcome to the Tokyo Palace of Leigh or Tokyo Palace of Light."  
  
They heard crashes and yelling as they approached the Palace it was made out of pure silver so it seemed (Uh it basically was.).  
  
"I will not tell you Demon it is not my place Kai must give me permission." Tyson screamed.  
  
"Tell me why The Betrayers have earned YOUR forgiveness." Demon screamed back.  
  
"He was raised in the Abby," Thea said.  
  
: End Transmission:  
  
I am Desperate for the info.  
  
Look at what I capitalize and the way I word things and the subtle words you don't notice at first glance and keep them in mind they have hidden meanings or larger meanings then what are comprehended.  
  
You can of course guess.  
  
: Quote:  
  
Personal (as in mine):  
  
The Past is The Past and The Future is what is Desired but Time does  
not have Beginning nay End.  
  
You can guess what my Quotes mean if they are cryptic and mine are  
sometimes (.  
  
: End Quote: 


	6. Enter the Savedlings, the Heir Apperent,...

: Review Response:  
  
Firehedgehog: Goody I do love confusing people and thanks. Tell me if  
you start to under stand it while I continue if you don't I'll just  
give them some down time to talk.  
  
: Reviews Completed:  
  
: Last Transmission:  
  
"Tell me why The Betrayers have earned YOUR forgiveness." Demon  
screamed back.  
  
"He was raised in the Abby," Thea said.  
  
: End Last Transmission:  
  
: Sending Transmission:  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY," a male voice from the shadows yelled.  
  
"I said Kai and Tala were raised in the Abby." Thea stuttered.  
  
"By the Gods, Thea don't you know how to keep your mouth shut. THEY.  
WERE. NOT. SUPPOSED. TO. KNOW!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Oh calm down," said a more innocent voice.  
  
"Shut it Tenshi," hissed an older female voice.  
  
"Yami gave way our position Hikari," Tenshi whined.  
  
"Oh blame it all on me oh leader of the Cspa, the Savedlings, I live  
for your blame," Yami hissed.  
  
"You do I didn't know that," Wathiar hissed, "Come from the Shadow,  
Cspa, straining my vision is not one of my hobbies."  
  
Three figures did:  
  
The leader:  
  
Tenshi Tne (Angel's Time): Silver & gold eyes, gold/silver hair w/  
black and white highlights to ankles straight back, gold skirt w/  
white spikes all over it, silver tank top w/ black sheer all over it,  
black duster w/ white sheer designs, gold knives, silver guns,  
white/black claymore, looks 8, has gold/silver angel wings with some  
black and white, has a innocent/mischievous look.  
The Others:  
  
Yami Tne (Dark's Time): Black eyes, black hair w/ gold & silver  
highlights spiked up them down to lower back, black pants that have  
silver spikes all over it, black tank top w/ gold sheer all over it,  
black duster w/ gold & silver designs, gold knives, silver guns, black  
khopsh (curved Egyptian knife), a dark look, looks 12, has black demon  
wings that have gold and silver claws.  
  
Hikari Tne (Light's Time): White-eyes w/ silver specks, white corn  
rolled hair w/ black & gold highlights and black beads to knees, white  
skirt w/ black spikes, white tank top w/ gold & silver sheer all over  
it, white duster w/ black & gold designs, silver & black knives, gold  
guns, white jagged sword, looks 13, has white demon wings w/ gold &  
silver claws, had a cool look.  
  
"Hallo Wathiar cutting yaself again." Tenshi stated.  
  
"Likes meh Knife, Tenshi, unlike you, 'ho takes to the Pespah (1) a  
bht too much for meh tastes," Wathiar responded.  
  
"Aye bhut a yeast yeh don't go for shuger (2) a vile concoction if Ih  
ever seen," Tenshi responded as they both shuddered.  
  
Max's eyes widened and he spluttered, "But sugar is marvelous what  
would you do without it."  
  
"Who in the Thirteen Hells are you boy," Yami snapped.  
  
Hikari disappeared and then reappeared a minute later behind Max with  
a dagger to his throat.  
  
"My brother asked you a question boyo and you better answer before you  
find yourself lacking a sufficient windpipe," Hikari hissed.  
  
"Tyson, help would be very much appreciated." Max screamed, "These  
after all seam to be YOUR friends."  
  
"Yes," Wolf hissed coldly, "Show the Others how soft You have become.  
How hard You have fallen. How Weak You have become. How You are no  
longer The Angel."  
  
Everyone head snapped up at this it seamed it meant more then  
appeared.  
  
"How dare you Wolf, I am still The Angel. You know it. Cut His Throat  
if You dare Hikari and face the Consequences." Tyson screamed.  
  
Hikari cut his throat just enough to draw blood and Yami walked  
forward with a vile and took some of Max's blood.  
  
Max looked into Tyson's cold eyes and whispered, "How could You. How  
could You let Them do that to Me."  
  
Tyson laughed the BB paled at the harsh sound.  
  
"Max, Max, Max, you disappoint me.do not be so childish you shall heal  
and for that I will not even help you." Tyson hissed.  
  
"How could you say that, are you truly heartless, he almost got his  
throat cut," Rei hissed.  
  
"Shut Up, Kitty Cat, You don't know Heartlessness." Tyson hissed,  
"They may not know of the Consequences but They know Me."  
  
"Why were their Consequences Tyson," said a soft female voice from the  
shadows.  
  
"Kira," Tyson laughed, "I have missed you sister."  
  
"Oh and I am chopped Phoenix," giggled an older voice.  
  
"But ya ar' I have missed you too Alia." Tyson smiled.  
  
"Oh I fel' so loved, that's good to know or I would have had to tell  
my brother," Alia giggled.  
  
"Oh No any thing but that, I fear the wrath of Geia, The Dark  
Dranzer."  
  
The BB gaped.  
  
Alia: Female, black pants w/ red designs, red shirt w/ blue designs,  
red hair w/ black and red highlights, red eyes w/ gold pupils and blue  
edges and black whites, gold/black duster w/ a blue/red Phoenix on the  
back, gold/black fingerless gloves and red nails w/ some blue, a red  
sword w/ a blue phoenix and a black/gold hilt.  
  
Kira Hiwatari: Crimson eyes w/ light blue specks in them, slate blue  
hair to knees w/ dark blue and red highlights, black skirt w/ a dark  
red dragon around it, a black long sleeve shirt w/ a dark blue phoenix  
on it, a ruby collar, knives and several guns, a red and dark blue  
raptor, looks about 18, a cold look.  
  
"That's good," said a cool male voice.  
  
"Geia, I thought you in Russia guarding The Lord of Cold at Tyson's  
request." Alia gasped.  
  
"I was but I failed." Geia growled.  
  
Gaia A.K.A Dark Dranzer: Male, black pants w/ gray designs, gray shirt  
w/ purple designs, black hair w/ red spikes, red eyes w/ silver pupils  
and black whites, black hooded cloak, black cut off gloves, black  
"Shadow"(3) sword.  
  
"How," Angel asked.  
  
"There is no time Tala and the Tase White Tigers have been captured.  
  
Tyson simpered and then straightened and hissed, "Asani, Cali, Cspa,  
Elimi call your Bey and call the Breakers Bey and Tethra. While I get  
changed I will not fail them."  
  
First came a blue/gold/silver light as Dragon's bit beast appeared You  
could tell because she hissed, "Dali here."  
  
Dali (Dragon): Female, blue tight pants, silver shirt w/ gold designs,  
blue hair w/ silver and gold highlights, blue eyes w/ silver pupils  
and gold whites, white fingerless gloves w/ blue nails, a silver  
duster w/ a black dragon on the back, gold katana.  
  
Then a flash of white/gold/silver appeared Teary Angel's Bit:  
  
Teary (Angel): Female, white tight pants, gold shirt w/ silver  
designs, gold hair w/ silver and white highlights, white eyes w/ gold  
pupils and silver whites, black fingerless gloves w/ silver nails, a  
gold duster w/ a silver angel on the back, silver katana.  
  
In a final flash of black/brown/silver Caiy appeared:  
  
Caiy (Wolf): Female, black baggy pants, white shirt w/ brown designs,  
silver hair w/ gold and brown highlights, silver eyes w/ white pupils  
and black whites, a brown duster w/ a silver wolf on the back, white  
fingerless gloves, black nails, brown katana.  
  
"You three were always flashy," said a cool voice.  
  
"Well at least we know the Elimi and Cali are here."  
  
"Ya well now they know the Cspa are here to."  
  
Spaarth (Spri): Female, black pants w/ purple designs, purple shirt w/  
black designs, black hair w/ purple streaks, black eyes w/ purple  
whites and silver pupils, a black duster w/ a purple snake on back,  
purple fingerless gloves and sharp black nails, purple broad sword.  
  
Wefe (Wathiar): Female, dark blue pants w/ silver designs, sea-green  
shirt w/ steel blue designs, sea-green hair that fades into dark blue,  
dark blue eyes w/ silver and gold pupils and sea green whites, a black  
duster w/ a sea green mermaid on back, sea green fingerless gloves and  
dark blue nails, a dark blue glaive.  
  
Fithra (Fari): Female, red pants w/ gold designs, black shirt w/  
orange designs, red hair w/ soot gray highlights, red eyes w/ gold  
gray pupils and orange black whites, a dark gold duster w/ a red  
phoenix on the back, gray fingerless gloves and red nails, crimson  
ninja stars.  
  
Weart (Winair): Female, pale yellow pants w/ gold designs, cream shirt  
w/ silver designs, wavy gold hair, cream eyes w/ pale yellow pupils  
and gold whites, a gold duster w/ a white angel w/ horns on the back,  
gold fingerless gloves and white nails, a gold long sword.  
  
Tarthray (Trene): Female, green pants w/ brown designs, silver shirt  
w/ forest green designs, green hair w/ brown highlights, emerald eyes  
w/ silver pupils and brown whites, a brown duster w/ a green Faire on  
the back, brown fingerless gloves and green nails, a brown saber w/ a  
green hilt.  
  
Obscurité (Yami): Male, silver pants w/ black designs, gold shirt w/  
black designs, black hair w/ gold and silver spikes, black eyes w/  
gold pupils and silver whites, a silver and gold duster w/ a black  
Demon on the back, black fingerless gloves, a black glaive w/ gold and  
silver designs.  
  
Léger (Hikari): Female, gold pants w/ white designs, silver shirt w/  
white designs, white hair w/ gold and silver highlights, white eyes w/  
silver pupils and gold whites, a gold and silver duster w/ a white Fay  
on the back, white fingerless gloves and gold and silver nails, a  
white long knife w/ silver and gold designs.  
  
Ange (Tenshi): Female, black pants w/ silver designs, white shirt w/  
gold designs, silver hair w/ gold, white, and black highlights, gold  
eyes w/ silver pupils the edge is white and the whites are gold, a  
white/black duster w/ a silver and gold Angel on the back, black/white  
fingerless gloves and gold and silver nails, a gold/silver sword w/  
black/white designs.  
  
"Yes they do so I guess we are fashionably late," hissed a cool voice.  
  
"The Asani are here," Ange sighed.  
  
Nora (DA): Female, black pants w/ gold designs, white shirt w/ silver  
designs, black hair w/ gold highlights, white eyes w/ black whites and  
purple pupils, a black duster w/ a gold cat on back, black fingerless  
gloves w/ sharp gold/ silver nails, a sword.  
  
Notath (PD): Male, white pants w/ silver designs, black shirt w/ gold  
designs, white hair w/ silver spikes, black eyes w/ purple pupils and  
gold whites, a white duster w/ a silver wolf on the back, white  
fingerless gloves, a sword.  
  
"Wait I see Tethra," Léger supplied.  
  
Tethra (Hilary): Female, silver pants w/ blue designs, gold shirt w/  
red designs, silver hair w/ gold highlights, wise silver eyes w/ blue  
pupils and purple whites, a gray duster w/ a white angel on the back,  
red cut off gloves and silver nails, a gray staff w/ a light purple  
blade.  
  
"You win the prize," a female voice hissed.  
  
"Yo Drig' ya going to ruin It." Said a male voice.  
  
"Good to 'now even after all dhis time Drac' still has that sense of  
huma' that always got us in trouble with the EdriContrni," Dranzer  
smiled.  
  
Drigger (Rei): Female, gold hair w/ green highlights, white shirt w/ a  
black kanji for light, black pants w/ silver designs, a silver duster  
w/ a gold tiger on back, white cut off gloves and sharp silver nails,  
gold eyes w/ dark silver pupils and green whites, a gold sword w/ a  
green hilt.  
  
Dracil (Max): Male, black spiked hair w/ purple highlights, purple  
shirt w/ the kanji for defense, black pants w/ green designs, a black  
duster w/ a purple turtle on the back, purple eyes w/ green pupils,  
and black whites, green cut off gloves, a green saber w/ a purple  
hilt.  
  
"Dragoon you are looking glum maybe this will cheer you up," Dranzer  
giggled.  
  
Dragoon shivered. "'Ranzer you so do Not giggle I am freaking out  
now."  
  
Dragoon: Male, 4 braids one is dark blue; one is white; one is light  
blue; one is silver, pupils were dark blue, his iris' were white, the  
edge of the iris was silver, but the whites were light blue, around  
neck is a dragon tattoo, wears baggy ice blue pants w/ straps of dark  
blue leather around his legs, black muscle tank-top w/ silver sheer  
and chains around the arms, spiked arm bands, on black tank dark blue  
dragon w/ silver eyes, fang earring, black fingerless gloves, scars, A  
white sword w/ silver fire in the blade, dark blue outlining some  
points, an light blue hilt w/ white blue chains coming off the hilt,  
one long black knife in the back of his shirt, four short knives in  
hair one dark blue, light blue, silver, and white, eight spikes that  
can come out of the gloves, and two gun w/ enough ammo to go to World  
War Three.  
  
"Oh you will be SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO freaking out and  
you will so be drooling," Dranzer giggled once more.  
  
"Don't want to See. So Do Not want to See." Dragoon muttered.  
  
Dranzer suddenly boomed, "Presenting Tyson. Our Lord and Master. The  
Dragon Mage."  
  
All accept the BB, Kira, Alia, Dranzer, and Dragoon knelled but even  
Dranzer, Kira and Alia were bowing.  
  
Tyson was at the top of the staircase waiting for something.  
  
Hikari looked and hissed, "All except Kai must kneel and Kai must  
bow."  
  
They did so to their revulsion.  
  
Tyson walked down and the BB and Dragoon gapped at him.  
  
Tyson: Pupils are light blue, his irises are silver, the edge of the  
iris is white, but the whites are dark blue, he has a dragon tattoo  
that wrapped around his upper body, A LOT of scars, sword tattoos on  
his sides, shackles tattoos w/ chain coming off them on his wrists and  
ankles, on his left shoulder is a phoenix, on his right shoulder is a  
tiger, angel wing tattoos on his upper spine, on his left thigh is a  
snake, on his right is vines, around his waist is fire; water; and  
air, on his calves is blood tattoos, on his lower spine is a bat, the  
eternity symbol, the kanji for infinity, around his neck is a dragon  
tattoo, a black tank top w/ dark blue sheer sleeves, 4 daggers, a  
silver dragon collar w/ sapphire eyes, a dragon pendent that is blue  
w/ silver eyes on a white and light blue chain, loose black leather  
pants w/ blue leather straps around the legs w/ silver spikes on the  
straps, black boots, black fingerless gloves w/ sharp (sometimes) blue  
nails, thin, strong, petite, black sunglasses (sometimes), dragon  
earring on left ear, fang earring on right ear, an armband that is  
light blue w/ dark blue dragons, another armband that is white w/  
silver dragons. A black sword w/ dark blue fire in the blade, silver  
outlining some points, an ivory hilt w/ light blue chains coming off  
the hilt, one long black knife in the back of his shirt, four short  
knives in hair one dark blue, light blue, silver, and white, eight  
spikes that can come out of the gloves, and two gun w/ enough ammo to  
go to World War Three. Oh and Spikes in hair.  
  
Tyson smiled and said, "At ease my friends relax with the formalities  
we are not yet at Court."  
  
"My Dark Angel you look beautiful." Dragon gasped out staring at Tyson  
in awe.  
  
Tyson smiled softly, "I have missed you greatly Dragoon."  
  
"I as well MY Storm Angel," Dragoon said.  
  
Tyson flinched and 'Goon noticed immediately.  
  
He took the small child in his arms and whispered, "What is wrong my  
Angel."  
  
Tyson cringed and whimpered in another language, "Nfe lisp cy nay  
Tenshi." 'She said I no longer Angel.'  
  
All they could recognize was Tenshi that was Angel in Japanese.  
  
Wolf flinched and Dragoon glared at her then whispered in English,  
"Shh. lovely always my Angel, even when Arene comes calling, always  
Mine, Mine, shh it is okay Angel, its okay Mine, its okay."  
  
Kira smiled at the soft scene. "As much as I love MY Brother," she  
said glairing at Thea in disgust. "We have more pressing concerns  
like. Consequences. Holders.Punishments. Redemption. The Spri. as well  
as The Court and The Elder Council."  
  
"Fine let's start at the Most important.ah. what is it?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Tala," Kai snapped.  
  
"Consequences," Angel said after.  
  
"Ah yes Consequences," Tyson started.  
  
"What are you talking about what of the others," Rei growled.  
  
"The Others. oh the Holders. that is not the topic." Tyson said as if  
distracted.  
  
"Do Not think my brother cares for your Friends it is a charade, he  
only cares for the Clan." Thea said softly.  
  
"As I know he has said previously Thea you have lot all Rights to call  
him brother after the acts you preformed," Kira hissed.  
  
"Bring up Rights after the Important Discussions beloved," Alia  
muttered.  
  
"Max is namely the Holder of Lord Dracil, the Defender. He is also  
marked by ME." Tyson said.  
  
Everyone started then stared at Max with slightly hidden apprehension.  
Apprehension for What was the question.  
  
"Did you mark them all," Kira hissed softly in anger.  
  
"Do not be dim-witted Hiwatari he would not have Time," Wolf hissed.  
  
Kira's eyes hardened and Wolf paled.  
  
"I express regret I do not know what has come over I deem I am uneasy  
at the Change I have seen." Wolf whispered ashamed.  
  
"You are accurate Wolf and you are forgiven but bear in mind your  
position My Valued Comrade. Unless I remind you." Tyson hissed.  
  
"I am beyond doubt Mortified by my Procedures. Save for I know there  
is an additional motive." Wolf whispered.  
  
"Fair Enough," Tyson admitted, "He is an Innocent."  
  
All gasped.  
  
"An Innocent," Kira gasped, "If Voltaire or the Elder Council acquire  
wind of this there will be a instability as they judge we already  
mistreat the Power we already posses and Voltaire would try and Take  
him."  
  
"Yes that is why none can know," Tyson hissed. "Now on to the issue  
that alarm us the for the most part. The Elder Council."  
  
"I do not see why They meddle. We are in charge of Earth and of the  
conflict Helet provides at this juncture." Wolf growled.  
  
"They are Arrogant. They do not believe Voltaire a Menace nor do they  
believe Helet is despite the fact that we have attempted to convince  
them otherwise." Dragoon growled.  
  
"By the Gods, Their Self-importance is going to eradicate us every  
single one of us." Dragon cursed.  
  
: End Transmission:  
  
All right I can soon include a lot of chars. I just need info about  
what in the 13 Hells Dizzi, Grifflyon, Amphilyon, Tripio, Trigater,  
Trihorn, and Seaborg and I'll be ready to write.  
  
Look at what I capitalize and the way I word things and the subtle  
words you don't notice at first glance and keep them in mind they have  
hidden meanings or larger meanings then what are comprehended.  
  
You can of course guess.  
  
: Explanations:  
  
Pespah: They are All (as in the Clan and bit-beasts and Those-Who-Have-  
Undergone-The-Change) allergic to Alcohol they turn into demons. So  
bit-beast created a different drink that Alcohol has on human bodies.  
  
Shuger: That is Sugar that have odd accents that only come out in  
Private if it sounds like anyone I own it so Ha! Oh, I own anything  
You don't recognize like the Plot and clothes and Ocs If you want them  
Ask for Katari's sake.  
  
Shadow Swords: They cannot be seen unless you are trained to see them  
and they are hard to use as they drain the user of life.  
  
Bit Beasts and Those-Who-Have-Undergone-The-Change and the Clan are  
immortal unless their heart and head have been removed and then burned  
that means a lot of the Evil people in this are immortal most members  
of the Clan are no older then 30 except the Spri, so if they seem  
older then they seem they either are or just really mature.  
  
Arene Dei: She is the Angel of Death she has a twin who is The Angel  
of Life.  
  
Katari: She is the Supreme Goddess if you see religious figures  
mentioned I'll tell you about them in the end of the Chapter.  
  
: Quote:  
  
Personal (as in mine):  
  
Why do People believe the Night and Dark is Evil? The Night is just to  
hide ones true self and be free and The Dark is just the Chit of the  
Light all-comforting. The Evil is Humans and Individuals who Are all-  
encompassing Chaos.  
  
You can guess what my Quotes mean if they are cryptic and mine are  
  
sometimes (:  
  
: End Quote: 


	7. ThoseWhoAreOfMeaning

: NOTE:  
  
IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE PEOPLE LOOK LIKE READ THIS AND REMEMBER IT I'M NOT GOING TO REAPEAT MEHSELF. IF YA DON'T LIKE IT TOUGH. THIS IS NOT TECHNICALY A CHAPTER.  
  
: Review Response:  
  
Nancys-little-Obsession: I'm glad you like it and I saw you added one of my fics to fav. stories thanxs. What are ya confused 'bout? Oh and to deal w/ Kai Mallet-of-Doom that only you and Ty can use :Insert manical laughter:  
  
Ms Hobgoblin: Huh what ya mean ya lost the plot go catch it no really tell meh were ya lost it I can't tell ya the plot bhut I may beh able to explain it for ya.  
  
Beyblader-grl: Ya understanding it oh mahn I'll have to make it moreh confusing. Wonderful and mysterious eh sweet complements Thanxs.  
  
: Reviews Completed:  
  
: Last Transmission:  
  
"They are Arrogant. They do not believe Voltaire a Menace nor do they  
  
believe Helet is despite the fact that we have attempt to." Dragoon  
  
growled.  
  
"By the Gods, Their Self-importance is going to eradicate us every  
  
single one of us." Dragon cursed.  
  
: Sending Transmission:  
  
Spri (Sprit):  
  
Dranzer (Kai): Female, red hair w/ gold and orange highlights, red shirt that flared at the bottom and sleeves, black pants w/ orange flames on the bottom, a black duster that has a Phoenix on the back w/ flames on the trim, red cut off gloves and sharp red nails, her eyes are red; pupils are gold; whites are orange, red sword w/ a gold phoenix and black hilt.  
  
Drigger (Rei): Female, gold hair w/ green highlights, white shirt w/ a black kanji for light, black pants w/ silver designs, a silver duster w/ a gold tiger on back, white cut off gloves and sharp silver nails, gold eyes w/ dark silver pupils and green whites, a gold sword w/ a green hilt.  
  
Dizzara (Kenny): Female, gold hair w/ purple highlights, silver shirt w/ the black kanji for bat, purple pants w/ gold designs, a silver duster w/ a black gold and purple bat on the back, black cut off gloves, purple nails, one black eye and another purple w/ silver pupils and gold whites, black sword w/ a purple hilt.  
  
Draciel (Max): Male, black spiked hair w/ purple highlights, purple shirt w/ the kanji for defense, black pants w/ green designs, a black duster w/ a purple turtle on the back, purple eyes w/ green pupils, and black whites, green cut off gloves, a green saber w/ a purple hilt.  
  
Dragoon (Ty): Male, 4 braids one is dark blue; one is white; one is light blue; one is silver, pupils were dark blue, his iris' were white, the edge of the iris was silver, but the whites were light blue, around neck is a dragon tattoo, wears baggy ice blue pants w/ straps of dark blue leather around his legs, black muscle tank-top w/ silver sheer and chains around the arms, spiked arm bands, on black tank dark blue dragon w/ silver eyes, fang earring, black fingerless gloves, scars, A white sword w/ silver fire in the blade, dark blue outlining some points, an light blue hilt w/ white blue chains coming off the hilt, one long black knife in the back of his shirt, four short knives in hair one dark blue, light blue, silver, and white, eight spikes that can come out of the gloves, and two gun w/ enough ammo to go to World War Three.  
  
Tethra (Hilary): Female, silver pants w/ blue designs, gold shirt w/ red designs, silver hair w/ gold highlights, wise silver eyes w/ blue pupils and purple whites, a gray duster w/ a white angel on the back, red cut off gloves and silver nails, a gray staff w/ a light purple blade.  
  
Salamalyon (Johnny): Male, wears gold pants w/ a red trim, a black shirt w/ a green trim, his hair is orange w/ gold spikes at the top, his eyes are gold, the pupils are red, and the whites are orange, and has a gold duster w/ an orange salamander, red orange cut off gloves, a gold battle ax.  
  
Grifflyon (Robert): Male, silver pants w/ purple designs, red shirt w/ a white kanji for Griffin, pale red hair w/ purple highlights and silver spikes, red eyes w/ silver pupils and purple whites, purple cloak w/ a red and silver Griffin, silver cot-off gloves, a purple staff w/ a small silver blade.  
  
Unicolyon (Oliver): Female, black pants w/ white designs, purple shirt w/ red kanji for horse, purple hair w/ black and red highlights, purple eyes w/ white pupils and black whites, black cut off gloves and sharp purple nails, purple sword w/ a black hilt.  
  
Amphilyon (Enrique): Female, black pants w/ silver designs, red shirt w/ gold kanji for dragon, red hair to knees w/ black highlights, red eyes w/ silver pupils and gold whites, red cut off golves, black nails, gold and silver khopsh w/ a red and black hilt.  
  
Galeon (Lei): Male, white pants w/ blue designs, silver shirt w/ a silver kanji for dark, white hair that fades into light blue and is to lower back, white eyes w/ blue pupils and black whites, a black duster w/ a silver tiger, light blue cut off gloves, light blue katana w/ white hilt.  
  
Galux (Mariah): Female, Red pants w/ white designs, pink shirt w/ the red kanji for Time, pink hair that has green highlights, pink eyes w/ green pupils and sea blue whites, a red duster w/ a pink cat on back, light pink- cut off gloves w/ sharp red nails, red sword w/ a pink hilt.  
  
Galman (Kevin): Male, green pants w/ red designs, white shirt w/ the kanji for monkey in purple, gold hair w/ white spikes, green eyes w/ red pupils and purple whites, a white duster w/ a gold monkey on back, gold ninja stars.  
  
Gallzy (Gary): Male, silver pants w/ red designs, blue shirt w/ the white kanji for bear, black hair w/ brown spikes, blue eyes w/ black specks white pupils and gold whites, a black duster w/ a light brown bear on the back, black mace.  
  
Tripio (Eddy): Male, blue baggy jeans, white tank top w/ the red kanji for scorpin, gold hair w/ purple highlights, green eyes w/ blue pupils and pale purple whites, white cut off gloves, silver duster w/ a gold blue and purple scorpin on the back, purple and blue galive.  
  
Trigater (Emily): Female, silver pants w/ purple designs, orange shirt w/ the green kanji for aligator, green hair w/ orange highlights to lower back, green eyes w/ purple pupils and orange whites, silver cut off gloves, sharp black nails, bladed cat o' nines whip.  
  
Trihorn (Steven): Male, blue pants w/ silver chains, black shirt w/ gold kanji for bull, brown hair w/ white and gold spikes, gold eyes w/ silver pupils and black whites, black cut off gloves, silver and gold sword w/ a blue hilt.  
  
Trigle (Michal): Male, baggy green pants, red shirt w/gold kanji for phnieox, white hair w/ red highlights, black eyes w/ red puipls and green whites, a white duster w/ a gold phnieox on the back, black fingerless gloves, black grapelers.  
  
Wolborg (Tala): Male, gray baggy pants, black shirt w/ white kanji for death, black hair w/ gray highlights, gray eyes w/ brown pupils and black whites, a black duster w/ a brown and gray wolf on the back, and black fingerless gloves, gray "Shadow" sword.  
  
Gaia A.K.A Dark Dranzer (None/Tala): Male, black pants w/ gray designs, gray shirt w/ purple designs, black hair w/ red spikes, red eyes w/ silver pupils and black whites, black hooded cloak, black cut off gloves, black "Shadow" sword.  
  
Wyborg (Ian): Male, red pants w/ white designs, green shirt w/ purple designs, red hair w/ white highlights, green eyes w/ purple pupils and red whites, a green duster w/ a red, purple, white, and black snake, and gold cut-off gloves, red/purple bow w/ green/black/white arrows.  
  
Seaborg (Spencer): Female, purple shirt w/ silver designs, blue jeans w/ gold chains, sea-green hair w/ purple and blue highlights to mid back, sea- green eyes w/ silver/gold pupils and purple whites, a black duster w/ a blue, gold, a purple whale on the back, blue cut off gloves, sharp blue- purple nails, blue and purple trident.  
  
Falborg (Bryan): Female, tight black pants, a yellow shirt that says Fear Me, gold hair w/ red highlights, yellow eyes w/ gold pupils and black whites, a gold duster w/ a yellow phoenix, a gold jagged sword w/ a yellow hilt.  
  
Caiy (Wolf): Female, black baggy pants, white shirt w/ brown designs, silver hair w/ gold and brown highlights, silver eyes w/ white pupils and black whites, a brown duster w/ a silver wolf on the back, white fingerless gloves, black nails, brown katana.  
  
Teary (Angel): Female, white tight pants, gold shirt w/ silver designs, gold hair w/ silver and white highlights, white eyes w/ gold pupils and silver whites, black fingerless gloves w/ silver nails, a gold duster w/ a silver angel on the back, silver katana.  
  
Dali (Dragon): Female, blue tight pants, silver shirt w/ gold designs, blue hair w/ silver and gold highlights, blue eyes w/ silver pupils and gold whites, white fingerless gloves w/ blue nails, a silver duster w/ a black dragon on the back, gold katana.  
  
Nora (DA): Female, black pants w/ gold designs, white shirt w/ silver designs, black hair w/ gold highlights, white eyes w/ black whites and purple pupils, a black duster w/ a gold cat on back, black fingerless gloves w/ sharp gold/ silver nails, a sword.  
  
Notath (PD): Male, white pants w/ silver designs, black shirt w/ gold designs, white hair w/ silver spikes, black eyes w/ purple pupils and gold whites, a white duster w/ a silver wolf on the back, white fingerless gloves, a sword.  
  
Spaarth (Spri): Female, black pants w/ purple designs, purple shirt w/ black designs, black hair w/ purple streaks, black eyes w/ purple whites and silver pupils, a black duster w/ a purple snake on back, purple fingerless gloves and sharp black nails, purple broad sword.  
  
Wefe (Wathiar): Female, dark blue pants w/ silver designs, sea-green shirt w/ steel blue designs, sea-green hair that fades into dark blue, dark blue eyes w/ silver and gold pupils and sea green whites, a black duster w/ a sea green mermaid on back, sea green fingerless gloves and dark blue nails, a dark blue glaive.  
  
Fithra (Fari): Female, red pants w/ gold designs, black shirt w/ orange designs, red hair w/ soot gray highlights, red eyes w/ gold gray pupils and orange black whites, a dark gold duster w/ a red phoenix on the back, gray fingerless gloves and red nails, crimson ninja stars.  
  
Weart (Winair): Female, pale yellow pants w/ gold designs, cream shirt w/ silver designs, wavy gold hair, cream eyes w/ pale yellow pupils and gold whites, a gold duster w/ a white angel w/ horns on the back, gold fingerless gloves and white nails, a gold long sword.  
  
Tarthray (Trene): Female, green pants w/ brown designs, silver shirt w/ forest green designs, green hair w/ brown highlights, emerald eyes w/ silver pupils and brown whites, a brown duster w/ a green Faire on the back, brown fingerless gloves and green nails, a brown saber w/ a green hilt.  
  
Obscurité (Yami): Male, silver pants w/ black designs, gold shirt w/ black designs, black hair w/ gold and silver spikes, black eyes w/ gold pupils and silver whites, a silver and gold duster w/ a black Demon on the back, black fingerless gloves, a black glaive w/ gold and silver designs.  
  
Léger (Hikari): Female, gold pants w/ white designs, silver shirt w/ white designs, white hair w/ gold and silver highlights, white eyes w/ silver pupils and gold whites, a gold and silver duster w/ a white Fay on the back, white fingerless gloves and gold and silver nails, a white long knife w/ silver and gold designs.  
  
Ange (Tenshi): Female, black pants w/ silver designs, white shirt w/ gold designs, silver hair w/ gold, white, and black highlights, gold eyes w/ silver pupils the edge is white and the whites are gold, a white/black duster w/ a silver and gold Angel on the back, black/white fingerless gloves and gold and silver nails, a gold/silver sword w/ black/white designs.  
  
Alia (Kira): Female, black pants w/ red designs, red shirt w/ blue designs, red hair w/ black and red highlights, red eyes w/ gold pupils and blue edges and black whites, gold/black duster w/ a blue/red Phoenix on the back, gold/black fingerless gloves and red nails w/ some blue, a red sword w/ a blue phoenix and a black/gold hilt.  
  
Tearra (Thea): Female, tight silver pants, a dark blue shirt w/ a light blue dragon on it, black hair to feet w/ silver and blue highlights, blue eyes w/ black whites and silver pupils, a blue spiked collar, a blue cloak, a dark blue staff w/ silver short blade.  
  
Asani (Assassins):  
  
Demon Angel: Female, black hair w/ white streaks to neck, purple eyes w/ flecks of black and silver, tall w/ black pants, a white tank top, black boots, a black duster, w/ a wolf on it, hidden are scars, on right arm was a wolf on left was a cat, she has a sword and daggers and hidden are 4 guns, There are 4 blades (like Kai's) they are Dark blue w/ red outlines.  
  
Pharo Demon (Frozen Demon): Male, white hair w/ black streaks the hair is spiked, purple eyes w/ flecks of white and gold, tall w/ white pants, a black tank top, black boots, a black duster, w/ a cat on it, hidden are scars, on right arm is a cat on left is a wolf, he has a sword and daggers and hidden are 4 guns, there are 4 blades (like Kai's) they are Dark red w/ blue outlines.  
  
Cali (Knights):  
  
Dragon Desi: Female, dark blue eyes, blue hair that has gold spiked up bangs and silver tips to ankles, wears a dark blue dress w/ gold and silver designs on it, silver boots, blue duster, scars, a dragon tattoo around neck, a blue katana, gold daggers, several guns, sharp blue nails, and hidden are blue dragon wings w/ gold and silver claws. Has a cold look, looks nine.  
  
Angel Ante: Female, gold eyes, white hair w/ gold spiked bangs and silver at the end to ankles, wears a white dress w/ gold and silver designs on it, gold boots, a white duster, scars, an angel tattoo on ankle, a white katana, silver daggers, several guns, sharp white nails, hidden are white angel wings w/ some gold and silver feathers. Has an innocent look, looked nine.  
  
Wolf Warith: Female, black eyes, black hair w/ silver spikes and gray/brown at the end to ankles, wears a black dress w/ white, silver, and gray designs on it, gray boots, silver duster, scars, a wolf tattoo on shoulder blade, a black katana, silver daggers, several guns, sharp black nails, can become a wolf, VERY sharp teeth. Had a dangerous look, looked nine.  
  
Elimi (Elements):  
  
Spri Spory (Sprit's Soul): Female, purple eyes, purple hair w/ black streaks to mid-back, purple dress, black boots, purple cloak, a gun, several daggers, and a purple broad sword, sharp purple nails, sharp teeth, a very icy look.  
  
Wathiar Winta (Water's Winter): Female, dark blue eyes w/ sea green specks, light blue hair that staidly darkens to ankles, dark blue dress, black boots, dark blue cloak, a gun, several daggers, a sky blue glaive, dark blue nails, a violent look.  
  
Fari Froir (Flame's Fire): Female, crimson eyes, blood red hair to mid- back, a dress the color of dried blood, red boots, a red-orange cloak, a gun, several daggers, a blood red spear, dark red nails, the oldest of all.  
  
Winair Wintah (Wind's Air): Female, pale yellow eyes, dark gold hair to lower back, off-white dress, white boots, cream colored cloak, a gun, several daggers, a star white long sword, white nails, a talkative look.  
  
Trene Fiori (Tree's Flower): Female, forest green eyes, dark brown hair w/ silver highlights to bellow butt, emerald green dress, pale brown cloak, several guns, a knife, an emerald saber, sharp green nails, a harsh look.  
  
Cspa (Savedlings):  
  
Yami Tne (Dark's Time): Male, black eyes, black hair w/ gold & silver highlights spiked up them down to lower back, black pants that have silver spikes all over it, black tank top w/ gold sheer all over it, black duster w/ gold & silver designs, gold knives, silver guns, black khopsh (curved Egyptian knife), a dark look, looks 12, has black demon wings that have gold and silver claws.  
  
Hikari Tne (Light's Time): Female, white-eyes w/ silver specks, white corn rolled hair w/ black & gold highlights and black beads to knees, white skirt w/ black spikes, white tank top w/ gold & silver sheer all over it, white duster w/ black & gold designs, silver & black knives, gold guns, white jagged sword, looks 13, has white demon wings w/ gold & silver claws, had a cool look.  
  
Tenshi Tne (Angel's Time): Female, silver & gold eyes, gold/silver hair w/ black and white highlights to ankles straight back, gold skirt w/ white spikes all over it, silver tank top w/ black sheer all over it, black duster w/ white sheer designs, gold knives, silver guns, white/black claymore, looks 8, has gold/silver angel wings with some black and white, has a innocent/mischievous look.  
  
Ceni (Inner):  
  
Kira Hiwatari: Female, crimson eyes w/ light blue specks in them, slate blue hair to knees w/ dark blue and red highlights, black skirt w/ a dark red dragon around it, a black long sleeve shirt w/ a dark blue phoenix on it, a ruby collar, knives and several guns, a red and dark blue raptor, looks about 18, a cold look.  
  
Tyson Granger: Male, pupils are light blue, his irises are silver, the edge of the iris is white, but the whites are dark blue, he has a dragon tattoo that wrapped around his upper body, A LOT of scars, sword tattoos on his sides, shackles tattoos w/ chain coming off them on his wrists and ankles, on his left shoulder is a phoenix, on his right shoulder is a tiger, angel wing tattoos on his upper spine, on his left thigh is a snake, on his right is vines, around his waist is fire; water; and air, on his calves is blood tattoos, on his lower spine is a bat, the eternity symbol, the kanji for infinity, around his neck is a dragon tattoo, a black tank top w/ dark blue sheer sleeves, 4 daggers, a silver dragon collar w/ sapphire eyes, a dragon pendent that is blue w/ silver eyes on a white and light blue chain, loose black leather pants w/ blue leather straps around the legs w/ silver spikes on the straps, black boots, black fingerless gloves w/ sharp (sometimes) blue nails, thin, strong, petite, black sunglasses (sometimes), dragon earring on left ear, fang earring on right ear, an armband that is light blue w/ dark blue dragons, another armband that is white w/ silver dragons. A black sword w/ dark blue fire in the blade, silver outlining some points, an ivory hilt w/ light blue chains coming off the hilt, one long black knife in the back of his shirt, four short knives in hair one dark blue, light blue, silver, and white, eight spikes that can come out of the gloves, and two gun w/ enough ammo to go to World War Three. Oh and Spikes in his hair.  
  
Bari (Betrayers):  
  
Thea Granger (Ty's sis): Female, dark red shirt with green pants and tied in a silver hair band, blue eyes w/ black specks, blue hair w/ white streaks, an innocent look.  
  
Theresa Granger (Ty's Mum): Female, dark blue dress w/ silver designs, hair is a wavy dark blue w/ white and silver highlights, blue eyes w/ silver specks, a motherly look.  
  
Bryan: Male, gray eyes w/ gold specks, white hair, blue leather pants, red shirt, a black duster, a dead look, and blue wristbands.  
  
Spencer: Male, green eyes w/ red specks, gold hair, green pants w/ orange designs, a slate blue shirt w/ black designs, black cut off gloves, and a green duster.  
  
Ian: Male, red eyes, blue eyes, light blue pants, green shirt, orange gloves, and a gold duster.  
  
Tase (Teams):  
  
White Tigers:  
  
Mariah: Female, gold eyes w/ red specks, pink hair w/ red streacks, black pants w/ light pink designs, white shirt w/ red designs, a silver coat w/ a pink tiger on back, pink cut off gloves, pale pink nails.  
  
Lei: Male, dark blue shirt w/ gold designs, white pants w/ red designs, gold eyes, a gold coat w/ a black tiger, and black hair w/ gold highlights to lower sholder, black cut off gloves.  
  
Gary: Male, red shirt w/ green designs, black pants w/ white designs, blue wristbands, gold eyes, black spiked hair w/ green spikes, gold cut off gloves, a green coat.  
  
Kevin: Male, black eyes w/ gold speacks, white shirt w/ green designs, blue pants w/ black designs, green hair w/ gold highlights to upper back, blue brown coat, silver cut off gloves.  
  
All-Stars:  
  
Eddy: Male, red shirt w/ blue designs, gold pants w/ white designs, black eyes w/ silver speacks, red coat, black hair w/ white streaks.  
  
Emily: Female, purple eyes, blue shirt w/ gold designs, red pants w/ green designs, red hair w/ purple streacks, purple cut off gloves, white coat.  
  
Steven: Male, brown eyes, white shirt w/ purple designs, gold pants w/ red designs, green hair w/ gold streaks, black cut off gloves, black coat.  
  
Michael Parker: Male, ice blue eyes, gold shirt w/ green designs, dark blue pants w/ red designs, fire red hair w/ white highlights, red gloves, ice blue coat.  
  
Majestics:  
  
Robert Jurgen: Male, purple eyes w/ black speacks, white pants w/ silver designs, gold shirt w/ red designs, red cut off gloves, purple hair w/ black and green highlights, purple coat.  
  
Johnny McGregor: Male, blue eyes w/ purple speacks, gold shirt w/ blue designs, silver pants w/ white designs, red coat, red hair w/ purple highlights, black wristbands.  
  
Oliver le démondé: Male, blue-gray eyes, white shirt w/ gold designs, blue pants w/ gray designs, green hair w/ gold highlights, slate blue coat.  
  
Enrique Giancarlo: Male, purple-gray eyes, gold hair w/ green streacks to lower back, white shirt w/ gold designs, red pants w/ silver designs, gold coat w/ silver designs.  
  
Non Tase (No Team):  
  
Tala Valkov: Male, blue eyes w/ black speacks, blue shirt w/ gray designs, black pants w/ white designs, red hair w/ gray streacks, black cut off gloves, red coat w/ a gray wolf on back.  
  
Hilary: Female, brown eyes, blue tank top w/ silver designs, pink skirt w/ brown designs, brown hair w/ silver and gold streacks, brown cut off gloves, pink coat w/ a silver and gold angel on the back, blue nails.  
  
Judy Tate: Female, sea-green eyes, pink tunic w/ purple designs, white pants w/ purple chains, blonde hair w/ purple and blue streacks, white cut off gloves, white duster w/ purple kanji for hope on back, purple nails, purple head band w/ white kanji for hope.  
  
Ryu Granger: Male, blue eyes w/ black specks, gray shirt w/ blue designs, blue pants w/ black chains, gray hair w/ blue streaks, black cut off gloves, blue duster w/ gray designs.  
  
Bladebreackers:  
  
Ray Kon: Male, black pants w/ gold designs, white shirt w/ black designs, white arm bands, gold eyes w/ red speacks, black hair w/ gold streacks, red Yin/Yang head band, black coat.  
  
Kenny Doin: Male, white pants w/ green designs, purple shirt w/ black designs, green cut off gloves, brown hair w/ purple spikes, brown eyes, a black head band, and white coat w/ purple designs.  
  
Kai Hiwatari: Male, red shirt w/ blue designs, black pants w/ white designs, red cut off gloves that goes to elbows w/ silver blades, crimson eyes w/ slate blue speacks, slate blue/ dark blue hair w/ red spikes, black coat w/ red designs, and the blue blades.  
  
Max Tate: Male, gold pants w/ green designs, blue shirt w/ orange designs, green arm bands, blue eyes w/ purple speacks, gold hair w/ purple and blue spikes, silver coat w/ the gold kanji innocent on back.  
  
EdriContrni (The Elder Council):  
  
Faci Tonti (Phniox [Phonixa {Fah-nock-see-ah}]): Female, scarlet pants w/ gold designs, an orange tunic w/ blue designs, gold eyes w/ crimson pupils and orange whites, red hair w/ blue and gold steracks to feet, blue cloak w/ a red, gold, and orange phinox, sharp red nails, red sword w/ a black hilt.  
  
Kena Tony (Dragon [Dari {Dar-y}]): Female, blue pants w/ silver designs, a white tunic w/ light blue designs, saphire eyes w/ white pupils and light blue whites, dark blue hair w/ silver white and light blue streacks to knees, red cloak w/ blue white and silver dragon, sharp blue nails, a blue sword w/ a black hilt.  
  
Tista Nantoni (Cat [Tigera {Tie-gar-ah}]): Female, Black dress w/ green and white designs, green eyes w/ gold pupils and silver whites, white hair w/ gold and black streacks to hips, black cloak w/ a green gold silver and white cat, sharp green nails, a green sword w/ a black hilt.  
  
Akan Netha (Bat [Bala {Bal-ah}]): Male, silver pants w/ gold designs, a black tunic w/ purple designs, purple eyes w/ silver pupils and gold whites, silver spiked hair w/ gold and silver spikes, white cloak w/ a black and purple bat, a purple sword w/ a black hilt.  
  
Kanda Nonta (Turtle [Tearin (Tear-in}]): Male, black pants, a green tunic w/ purple designs, purple eyes w/ green pupils and black whites, purple hair to ankles w/ black and green stracks, gold cloak w/ a black purple and green turtle, black sword w/ a white hilt.  
  
Sisi Canta (Salamander [Slamarai {Sal-eh-mar-y}]): Male, orange pants w/ silver designs, a red tunic w/ gold designs, gold eyes w/ orange pupils and red whites, orange hair w/ red and gold spikes, silver cloak w/ a gold red and orange salamader, white sword w/ black hilt.  
  
Gifa Cotini (Griffin [Grafi {Gar-af-y}]): Female, red skirt w/ dark blue designs, silver tunic w/ gold designs, blue eyes w/ red pupils and blue whites, white hair to ankles w/ red and blue streacks, a green cloak w/ a blue red and silver griffin, sharp white nails, silver sword w/ red designs and black hilt.  
  
Mani Ceti-Cona (Monkey [Monai {Mon-ay}]): Male, black pants w/ red designs, black tunic w/ green designs, magenta eyes w/ white pupils and silver whites, black hair w/ purple spikes, a white cloak w/ a black red and green monkey, a black sword w/ blue designs and a silver hilt.  
  
Ursa ContaVei (Bear [Bar {B-ar}]): Male, red pants w/ blue designs, red tunic w/ gold designs, silver eyes w/ white pupils and whites, silver hair w/ white and red spikes, a aqua cloak w/ a red gold and silver bear, a red sword w/ a blue hilt.  
  
Falono Phto (Horse [Hatri {Heart-ay}]): Male, black pants w/ red designs, black tunic w/ gold designs, white eyes w/ black pupils and silver whites, blue hair w/ gold and red spikes, a magenta cloak w/ a black gold and red horse, a silver sword w/ a red hilt.  
  
IsCanta Corto (Insect [Inia {En-ay}]): Male, silver pants w/ gold chains, sea-green tunic w/ red designs, purple eyes w/ red pupils and dark green whites, blue hair w/ silver and gold spikes, a crimson cloak w/ a blue silver and gold insect, a blue sword w/ silver hilt.  
  
Getah Gorta-Gamp (Aligator [Alarati {Al-ah-rot-ay}]): Female, black skirt w/ aquamarine designs, sea-green tunic w/ amathest designs, purple eyes and whites w/ white pupils, green hair w/ red and blue streacks, a orange cloak w/ a red blue and black aligator, a purple sword w/ a silver hilt.  
  
Hasta Norco (Hofted creature [Hafa Comoti {Half-ah Co-mote-ay}]): Female, brown dress w/ green designs, green eyes w/ purple pupils and light brown whites, purple hair w/ green and brown highlights, a navy cloak w/ a brown purple and green bull on the back, a green sword w/ a silver hilt  
  
Wartana Centa Nort (Wolf [Wari {Wah-ray}]): Male, gray pants w/ silver designs, gray tunic w/ white designs, gray eyes w/ silver whites and pupils, gray hair to feet w/ silver highlights, gray cloak w/ blood splatered on it and a silver wolf, gray sword w/ gray hilt.  
  
Asenta Cospi (Angel [Angel {Anghel}]): Female, white pants w/ silver designs, white tunic w/ gray designs, white eyes w/ gold whites and pupils, whites hair to ankle w/ silver highlights, white cloak w/ a black angel, white sword w/ white hilt.  
  
Fary FontiFe (Farie [Fara {Far-ay}]): Male, gold pants w/ silver designs, gold tunic w/ white designs, gold eyes w/ silver whites and pupils, gold hair to feet w/ silver highlights, gold cloak w/ a silver fariy, gold sword w/ gold hilt.  
  
Seespa Corni (Snake [Sita {Sith-ay}]): Female, green dress w/ silver designs, purple eyes w/ green whites and pupils, purple hair to feet w/ silver and green highlights, green cloak w/ a silver and purple snake, purple sword w/ silver hilt.  
  
Winti Canat (Whale [Momora {Mom-oh-ra}]): Male, blue pants w/ silver designs, gold tunic w/ purple designs, red eyes w/ blue and gold whites and pupils, blue hair to feet w/ silver and red highlights, green cloak w/ a gold whale, gold sword w/ blue hilt.  
  
Daisti Deiy (Demon [Demon {Day-mon}]): Male, black pants w/ silver designs, black tunic w/ white designs, black eyes w/ silver whites and pupils, black hair to feet w/ silver highlights, black cloak w/ blood splatered on it and a white demon, black sword w/ black hilt.  
  
Shali Vote (Lord): Male, red pants w/ silver designs, blue tunic w/ white designs, gold eyes w/ gray whites and purple pupils, black hair to feet w/ rainbow highlights, rainbow cloak w/ blood splatered on it, rainbow sword w/ rainbow hilt.  
  
: End Transmission:  
  
If I missed anything tell meh.  
  
Look at what I capitalize and the way I word things and the subtle  
  
words you don't notice at first glance and keep them in mind they have  
  
hidden meanings or larger meanings then what are comprehended.  
  
You can of course guess.  
  
: Explanations:  
  
Meh: me, my  
  
Bhut: but  
  
Ya: you  
  
() For bit-beasts: who they are held by  
  
() For things not in any language known to man: what it means  
  
() For EdriContrni: race  
  
[] For EdriContrni: clan name  
  
{} For EdriContrni: how to say it  
  
The clothes for bladers that alredy have clothes: It is when their clubbing, when they meet the EdriContrni basicly proper clotes for the Clan.  
  
Oh their are 4 pages of bit-beasts, 8 pages of "Humans", and about 3 pages of EdriContrni sorry 'bout that.  
  
Next chap. will be coming soon I just wanted to get the chars. done.  
  
: Quote:  
  
Personal (as in mine): Life is meaningless if you waste it on frivolous things.  
  
Personal (as in mine): Hope is just the childish naïveté of Humans a foolish endeavor because it shall not get you to the promised land.  
  
You can guess what my Quotes mean if they are cryptic and mine are sometimes (:  
  
: End Quote: 


	8. Meeting Of Night One of Two

: Review Response:  
  
Nancys-little-Obsession: I know it was a lot to take in but it was so if you forget what one of 'em look like you can just go to that chap.  
  
: Reviews Completed:  
  
: Last Transmission:  
  
Characters except 2 explained.  
  
: End Last Transmission:  
  
: Sending Transmission:  
  
"I know that Dragon but we will deal with them at a later date, what  
is the next topic," Tyson sighed.  
  
"Tyson what about the others," Rei called out.  
  
He was ignored.  
  
"How about Redemption," Angel muttered.  
  
"As is willed, if you weren't here Kai Hiwatari is Voltaire's  
grandson, if you couldn't tell by his marks the Asani Infltrati."  
  
"What in the 13 Hells," Demon hissed  
  
"May I continue, thank you, he broke away, holds Dranzer, and was  
raised in the Abby."  
  
"Well, well, well, it seems the Infltrati has an impressive resume, I  
accept." Wathair hissed, "I trust your judgment."  
  
All the others agreed for what is not known.  
  
"Wait Tyson what do you mean by marks," Kai asked slightly confused.  
  
"Oh. it is the Mari de to Asani or Marks of the Assassins it stands  
for the Death They bring, if you couldn't tell red and blue are the  
highest, if you have an out line it means you had a little training in  
the other school." Tyson explained.  
  
"Are you done, good, next topic, how about The Spri," Wolf hissed.  
  
"Oh I forgot he is the Fallen Angel of Fire," Tyson stated  
  
"What the 13 HELLS, oh well obviously the Schools must be restarted,"  
Angel stated.  
  
"The Clan schools were never disbanded," Spri said calmly.  
  
"Good, make sure the spies are in position," Fari responded.  
  
"They are we need to retrain the Healers and appoint new Heads I have  
discovered they agree with the Council." Wathair muttered.  
  
"The Third War starts that means heavy recruitment by Voltaire." Trene  
whispered.  
  
"Aye and The Council will want to interfere with Our Way." Winair  
said.  
  
"Ja it has already started look at Thea and the Mother." Yami growled.  
  
"Ya but if we do the Raids like last time we can interfere with  
Voltaire," Hikari giggled.  
  
"Yes we can get our people out on the Streets lots of people need  
Saving now a days," Tenshi smirked.  
  
"Alright that's done, how about The Court," Tyson grinned.  
  
"Well the Asani will act like cold bodyguards we will remain silent  
till our opinion is asked, we are their mainly to intimate, offer  
advice, and make sure none of Ours get killed." Demon said coolly.  
  
"The Cali will be the up close intimidation, we will offer advice, I  
will pretend to try and keep order, Angel will insult Them and Wolf  
will threaten Them," Dragon grinned.  
  
"The Elimi will be the main advisors, but in the same way be slightly  
Heartless, I will act like I'm keeping order, Fari is my second and  
she will be Staring down Fary, Wathair will be helping Wolf describe  
Torture and Angel insulting Them, Winair will try to keep Ours from  
killing the Council until Fary insults her, while Trene is helping  
Wathair she will then try to kill Fary, all within a space of an  
hour," Spri said chuckling.  
  
"The Cspa will act as advisors and the kindest, I will help Wathair,  
Hikari will help Angel, and Yami will help the Asani," Tenshi giggled.  
  
"We must speak properly but also randomly, do not forget They still  
have some, very little, but still some Power over us," Dranzer said.  
  
"Little Brother I call for Punishment," Kira called.  
  
"For who Kira," Tyson sighed.  
  
"The Forsaken Family of course," Kira smirked.  
  
"Fine," Tyson snapped his fingers.  
  
A boy appeared and Thea screamed.  
  
Tyler Granger: Male, light blue eyes w/ red specks, slick black hair  
w/ silver highlights, black pants w/ dark blue designs, black pants w/  
red designs, a sapphire collar, knives and a gun, a black silver and  
red khopsh, looks about 8.  
  
"Tyler," Thea stuttered.  
  
She was ignored.  
  
"You called for me My Lord," Tyler asked softly.  
  
"Yes, get The Family dearest nephew."  
  
"Tyler," Thea screamed "Tyson you S.O.B. you killed him and my  
husband, I was there I watched as they screamed, I watched as Dragoon  
killed them and all of you laugh I saw you why, why did you resurrect  
him, why bring back my SON."  
  
"He is not your son," a voice hissed.  
  
Typho (Tyler): Male, baggy jeans w/ silver chains, white shirt w/  
light blue hooded duster, silver hair w/ blue spikes, silver eyes w/  
light blue pupils and dark blue whites, white cut-off gloves, white  
"Shadow" sword w/ silver and ruby designs and a dark blue hilt w/  
light blue rope coming off the end.  
  
"Oh I want you to meet Typho, Tyler's Spri and Holder-of-Soul," Tyson  
hissed.  
  
Thea gasped.  
  
"I agree with Typho I am not your son girly," Tyler snorted.  
  
"Now, now be nice," Kira smirked.  
  
"But I saw him die," Thea said mournfully.  
  
"Ah bhut ya shon di' diy girly," Tyler hissed.  
  
"NOT NOW," Tyson screamed, "Let us begin."  
  
Tyson intoned:  
  
"We are here on this Night of Nights to pass Judgment.  
  
We are the Clan te Magi.  
  
None can enter this Room and None can leave till Night says.  
  
The Shadows give witness and judgment.  
  
Bring forth the Hunted  
  
And  
  
The Hunter."  
  
Six people approached.  
  
"Hunter what do you say."  
  
Kira hissed:  
  
"This is the Forsaken Family  
  
The Acts of Betrayal:  
  
Tearra:  
  
Betrayal of the Clan  
  
Aid of The Family  
  
Loyalty to Voltaire  
  
Thea Granger:  
  
Aid of The Mother  
  
Loyalty to Voltaire  
  
Aid of The First Day  
  
Aid of The Forsaken Time  
  
Aid of Harm of Lord  
  
Support of The Experiments  
  
Aid of the Destroyers  
  
Theresa Granger:  
  
She is The Mother  
  
Loyalty to Voltaire  
  
Attempted Rape and Harm of Lord on the First Day  
  
Ryu Granger:  
  
Interference Of Clan  
  
Care of Family."  
  
"I call the Shadows for Judgment on this Night of Nights," Tyson said  
in monotone.  
  
They room got Very, Very dark. A black light came from the Darkness.  
  
There was a blinding black flash.  
  
Then a moment of pause as if the whole Universe was waiting for The  
Dark's response.  
  
Then insane laughter filled the room.  
  
It was Tyson, "Shadow Calls, Judgment Screams, Darkness Cries 'Place  
Them in Shadow Room' is Their Call," Tyson was giggling.  
  
Soon all of the Clan (All except the Tase and Bari and EdriContrni  
[the EC aren't there yet] see what reading gets you) was laughting as  
well.  
  
The Hunted were pale.  
  
"All but Ryu mustn't go as we don't want him dead," Tyson hissed.  
  
"It is a tourtre chamber Tyson don't do this to us," Thea screamed.  
  
"Silence we said we wont tourtere one of you," Tyson hissed.  
  
"Yes, brother is being mirciful," Kira smirked.  
  
"To bad we can't kill Them," Tenshi hissed.  
  
"Yet," Wathair giggled.  
  
Insane laughter filled the room.  
  
: End Transmission:  
  
Anyone confused yet?  
  
Look at what I capitalize and the way I word things and the subtle  
  
words you don't notice at first glance and keep them in mind they have  
  
hidden meanings or larger meanings then what are comprehended.  
  
You can of course guess.  
  
If ya 'ave any suggestions make 'em.  
  
: Explanations:  
  
Asani Infltrati: Assassin Infiltrate  
  
Them: The Forsaken Family, The Bad Guys, or EC no matter what it is  
usually spoken with contempt.  
  
Holder-of-Soul: Formal phrase for Lover there are a few others not all  
just for Lovers I tell you if they come up.  
  
You will notice Tyson talks of some things as if they are people they  
are slightly religious but also important I am going to put a lot of  
Emphasis on some words if they are used a lot remember them especially  
if capitalized.  
  
If you haven't noticed there is A LOT of Ceremony and there will be a  
lot more and remember even if they act otherwise they LOVE each other.  
  
: Quote:  
  
Personal (as in mine): Betrayal is easily given. Trust is not.  
  
Personal (as in mine): Fear of Love. Hate of Fear.  
  
Persona (as in mine): Fear Emotion but fear is an emotion but do is  
Hate.  
  
You can give me Quotes and I'll add them to the story somewhere. You can guess what my Quotes mean if they are cryptic and mine are sometimes (:  
  
: End Quote: 


	9. Meeting Of Night Two of Two

: Review Response:  
  
TLPhoenix Forever: Ih'm glad Ih confused ya and Ih'm glad ya like it.  
You are a great writer by the way.  
  
Nancys-little-Obsession: Alright breathe, BREATHE. Good girl now Ih'm  
glad ya like meh quotes and ya are a great writer. As long as famous  
writers like Ya and TLPhoenix read this Ih'm happy it got some  
support.  
  
: Reviews Completed:  
  
: Last Transmission:  
  
"To bad we can't kill Them," Tenshi hissed.  
  
"Yet," Wathair giggled.  
  
Insane laughter filled the room.  
  
: End Last Transmission:  
  
: Sending Transmission:  
  
"Ty I made Kira wait because of the Other Topics but now we need to  
speak of Rights," Alia said.  
  
"Why Kira would we need to speak of Rights," Tyson asked.  
  
"Thea called you HER brother and I told her she had lost that Right,"  
Kira growled.  
  
By the hissing you would of thought Thea had killed some one.  
  
"By the Gods girl, YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER," Tyson yelled.  
  
"Yes I am by blood," Thea yelled back.  
  
"If you are my Sister then why weren't you there when Theresa beat me,  
starved me, and everything else, oh wait you were you helped her, you  
are not my sister you are my Brood-Mate," Tyson screamed.  
  
Thea looked as if she had been slapped.  
  
Dragoon stepped forward and hugged Tyson and led him out of the room  
whispering sweet nothings in his ears.  
  
Kira turned to Thea and growled, "How dare you after all he has done  
for you how dare you."  
  
Thea cried, "what has he done killed my Keeper and turned my son away  
from me, killed our mother, almost broke our father and grandfather."  
  
"You don't get it, he was almost raped and killed by his mother so he  
defend himself, Your father and grandfather didn't give a about Ty or  
so it seemed," Wathair started.  
  
"And your Keeper was cheating on you and when Ty found out you should  
of seen him, he gave your son a choice between Death's Embrace,  
Joining the Clan, or Joining Voltaire, this is his Choice, Ty still  
loves you, you know but you hurt him you almost Broke him, in some  
ways he still loves Theresa." Kira finished.  
  
"Alright that's enough," Kai ground out.  
  
"Enough of what Infltrati," Trene hissed.  
  
"I have no idea what is going on," Kai hissed.  
  
"Aw does the Infltrati want to know his superiors pasts," Tenshi  
cooed.  
  
Wathair snickered then hissed, "Does the poor ikle baby want to know  
does he does he."  
  
They both laughed coldly and Tyson entered the room w/ Dragoon hold  
his hand.  
  
"What's so funny," Tyson asked.  
  
"The Infltrati wants to know our Pasts Ty Tenshi an' Wathair were just  
having a lil' fun," Kira said.  
  
"Fine I'll start," Tyson said.  
  
"What," the Clan yelled.  
  
: ALRIGHT KIDIEES AND THOSE WHO LIKE HAPPY LIVES TURN BACK NOW IF YOU  
WANT YOUR SANITY TO STAY INTACT THIS IS THE REALLY BAD PART NOTHING  
GRAPHIC BUT BAD B.A.D:  
  
"Several Millennium ago there were Gods. They lived in happiness with  
their leader Katari and her husband Helet. They got the bright Idea to  
create the Spri or bit-beast, as they are now known. First they made  
Shali Vote he had no true form as he was their First but then they got  
the even brighter idea to make more so we then got Daisti Deiy Lord of  
Demons, Winti Canat Lord of Whales, Seespa Corni Lady of Snakes, Fary  
FontiFe Lord of Fariys, Asenta Cospi Lady of Angels, Wartana Centa  
Nort Lord of Wolves, Hasta Norco Lady of Those with Hoves, Getah Gorta-  
Gamp Lady of Aligators, IsCanta Corto Lord of Insects, Falono Phto  
Lord of Horses, Ursa ContaVei Lord of Bears, Mani Ceti-Cona Lord of  
Monkeys, Gifa Cotini Lady of Griffins, Sisi Canta Lord of Salamaders,  
Kanda Nonta Lord of Turtles, Akan Netha Lord of Bats, Tista Nantoni  
Lady of Cats, Kena Tony Lord of Dragons, and Faci Tonti Lady of  
Phonixes.  
  
They were not even the Lord or Lady of something or other till a  
Century or so later when They asked Their creators to make more so  
they became EdriContrni The Elder Council. The Newly Created were the  
direct Ancestors of those you see here and the Spri of the Majestics,  
All-Stars, and White Tigers and Wolborg.  
  
Then more were created and They are the Bit-Beasts of the World and  
all others in existence.  
  
For Centuries the Spri all lived in harmony but all was not well Helet  
had gotten in his brain to control the Spri and was banished and  
became Helet, The Lonly One, God of Chaos. He then created Humans to  
control and he did but was fought by The Gods and the Spri but in a  
last ditch effort he anchored himself here but to take most of Him  
with Them as the Gods were weakening They sacrificed there bodies to  
take him and They still fight and Those Loyal to Them still fight.  
  
He became strongest twice and twice he was pushed back.  
  
But the EdriContrni forgot of Their Creators deeds and quested for  
power as Helet did before Them.  
  
But The Story doesn't end there no now Those-Who-Pushed-Him-Back tell  
there stories.  
  
15 Years ago a child was born his mother and sister hated and beat him  
while his father was an Archeologist and his grandfather naïve. At one  
he was discovered by Dragoon and Dranzer and was immediately trained  
to become one of them. At two he received his first kiss by Dragoon.  
At three he was almost raped and killed by his mother, that was his  
first kill to his mother, he to discovered Demon; Pharo; and rescued  
Kira. At four he found the Cali and Spri. At five he participated in  
his second raid, lost his virginity to Dragoon, and discovered the  
Elimi. 24 hours later found him tortured and raped by Voltaire and  
Boris another 24 saw him rescued. At seven he found the Cspa and by  
the time he turned 11 he had killed several hundred people and  
tortured still thousands. At 12 he was forced to return to his  
"family" and was forced to 'act his age.'  
  
His name Tyson Granger."  
  
Kira picked up before there was a chance to comment, " when I was 3 my  
brother was born two years later we were kidnapped. A year later I was  
kidnapped again on a raid, by then I didn't know who my brother was I  
knew I was an older sister I tried to become that for Tyson even going  
as far as attacking Dragoon till we came to an understanding when I  
was eight. I met Alia at nine and made love at 10. When Tyson was  
forced to leave I became the leader of the Clan by the time I was 14 I  
had had killed several hundred people and tortured still thousands."  
  
Tyler said, " I was born then Tyson saved me he gave me the choice and  
I realized how the Clan and the Deathren operated and chose to help my  
uncle."  
  
Tenshi started, "I had lost my virginity at two as did Hikari and Yami  
to our father we were then pimped out but saved by Tyson."  
  
Spri started, "I was captured by Voltaire at 2 and was experimented on  
I was made to learn how to control emotions and attack people with  
them."  
  
Fari said, "I was captured at 2 and was made to control fire."  
  
Winair said, "I am Fari's cousin and captured at 2 and was made to  
control wind."  
  
Trene said, "I was captured at 2 and was made to control earth."  
  
Wathair said, " I am Trene's cousin and was captured at 2 I was made  
to control water and was tortured the most because water is the  
element of emotion. We didn't realize the others existed till the raid  
where we worked together."  
  
Spri finished, "Wathair was the most reluctant to join us and was very  
formal probably because by 10 she was effectively insane but had such  
a hard grip on her self you couldn't notice."  
  
Dragon started, "We too were captured, I was 2 and was forced to grow  
Dragon wings."  
  
Angel said, "I was captured at 2 as well and forced to grow Angel  
wings."  
  
Wolf said, "I was captured at 2 and forced to grow claws and teeth as  
they thought I was useless they gave me some wolf instincts forced me  
to roam the forest for a few years and then tortured me."  
  
"We too fought together at the same raid and joined up," Dragon  
stated.  
  
"We were born and trained as Assassins we killed our first person at 2  
and met the Spri at 12 and went with them we didn't know each other  
then met Tyson and swore to guard him since," Pharo said.  
  
"Next how to rescue the Holders," Demon said.  
  
"Wait I remember Thea saying Tyson doesn't Care for the Holders," Kira  
said coldly.  
  
"What," both Dragoon and Tyson growled.  
  
"For your information the Tase are my Bond-Mates," Tyson hissed.  
  
"The easiest thing to do is to go in raid formation calling the Others  
as well." Angel said.  
  
"I want the Humans to see how we operate we could have the White  
Tigers Bey guard Them along with Tethra she isn't a fighter," Wolf  
growled.  
  
Tethra didn't argue which surprised the Breakers.  
  
"I don't want Geia or Wolborg involved," Alia said.  
  
"Why not I can fight and I'm older Little Sister," Geia hissed.  
  
"Yes but look at you, you are worried about Tala your emotions will  
interfere," Alia growled.  
  
"Um. stupid question wouldn't Tyson's emotions interfere," Max asked.  
  
"They will or They wont if Tyson doesn't fight he will kill me anyway  
he has never let his emotions interfere before," Alia said.  
  
"Fine but if you get hurt I will know and I will not be happy," Geia  
hissed.  
  
"Ohh. Alia has an overprotective brother, alert, alert." Wathair and  
Tenshi taunted.  
  
"Shut it," Alia hissed.  
  
"We have to go people after words the Court is in session," Tyson  
growled between giggles.  
  
: End Transmission:  
  
Anyone confused yet?  
  
Look at what I capitalize and the way I word things and the subtle  
  
words you don't notice at first glance and keep them in mind they have  
  
hidden meanings or larger meanings then what are comprehended.  
  
You can of course guess.  
  
If ya 'ave any suggestions make 'em.  
  
: Explanations:  
  
Brood-Mate: Related by blood alone. So that was an insult like saying  
I don't care about you, you are only a relation not my family. I made  
up this term because can you imagine the Cspa call their Father  
family. Think of this being associated with Harry Potter and his  
"Family."  
  
Keeper: Another term for Soul-Mate but more possessive so Draco is  
Harry's Keeper, Ron is Hermione's, Dragoon is Tyson's est., est.,  
est..  
  
Bond-Mates- A term for Friends.  
  
Yes Geia and Alia are related they all are distantly related somehow  
and will be told how which will take a REALLY LONG TIME.  
  
Note: I have no Idea what Family is called so for now it is going to  
stay family. Also The Clan is FAMILY. If you haven't noticed some are  
related and Tenshi, Wathair and Tyson are really close. Another thing  
I may spell Wathair this or Wathiar, which do you prefer.  
  
: Quote:  
  
Personal (as in mine {sixth paragraph of Death Song [one of my  
poems]}): For Time's will is nay seen As is Fear's Scream  
  
Personal (as in mine {2 lines in Phoenix Song [another poem I have  
like 50 pages of typed poems]}: And it all stays the Same In the  
Phoenix Song.  
  
You can give me Quotes and I'll add them to the story somewhere.  
  
You can guess what my Quotes mean if they are cryptic and mine are sometimes (:  
  
: End Quote: 


	10. As The Good Shall Soon Meet Evil

: Review Response:  
  
Beyblader-grl: Thanxs I'm glad you like it I don't think it is that  
good I just like writing I'm not that good of a story writer I'm a  
poet and a doomsday artist. So it's captivating hmm... Yep I love  
confusing people it is so much fun.  
  
Yami FireKali: What you aren't on FF anymore :cries: I know I love  
warping other people's Universes you should see the ideas I have in my  
head for Harry Potter.  
  
Nancys-little-Obsession: Yes I updated it takes me a while but hey  
what can you do. You called me Morgy... you called me Morgy.... Ahh... WTF I  
don't care peace.  
  
crystal phoenix: Actually I didn't if you look under Ceni which is  
right above the Bari the second person is Tyson he is the main  
character in my story but thanx for your concern.  
  
: Reviews Completed:  
  
: Last Transmission:  
  
"Ohh... Alia has an overprotective brother, alert, alert." Wathair and  
Tenshi taunted.  
  
"Shut it," Alia hissed.  
  
"We have to go people after words the Court is in session," Tyson  
growled between giggles.  
  
: End Last Transmission:  
  
: Sending Transmission:  
  
They all left the room and the Breakers and Spri went in a limo.  
  
The Asani went in a black and silver convertible.  
  
The Cali and Elimi along with the Ceni and the 2 Spri went in the  
smaller limo the Cspa went with them.  
  
"Hey I hope Pharo is driving," Angel smirked.  
  
"I'm not as bad as Wathiar," Demon said.  
  
"Tyson is the only one worse then Wathiar Demon," Wolf giggled.  
  
"Shut it," Tyson said as he straddled Dragoon from the back of the  
motorcycle.  
  
"Alright to Saving Grace (I own the poem)," Tyson said.  
  
They flew off WAY faster then the speed limit.  
  
Thirty minutes later they were at HND (that is an airport I looked it  
up) and ten minutes later, which was very fast, they were on their way  
to VKO.  
  
Tyson and Dragoon were making out with Tyson in Dragoon's lap  
withering in pleasure.  
  
With a final moan Tyson turned and said, "We are tourists visiting our  
Russian families we met on the plane and became friends my uncle has a  
house that will fit all of us it is called Russia's Savior and is very  
well know also humongous."  
  
They landed and took the same vehicles as last time.  
  
When they got there they gasped it was an imposing castle made of pure  
obsidian and black marble.  
  
The only color was the curtains on the gothic windows.  
  
They headed to the huge gold and silver door and opened the door to  
the airy lobby.  
  
"Cali input main and secondary systems. We are going clubbing at 6:00  
PM sharp. Asani put the Blood Takers to the Shadows. Someone make  
dinner. Where do we put The-One-Who-Deserves-Shadows-Grace?" Kira  
said.  
  
"Put him in the lowest prison. I shall escort the Bladelings to their  
room," Tyson smirked.  
  
The BB walked down the hall to the west wing of the house.  
  
"This wing is where are rooms are as well as the permanent guest  
rooms," Tyson stated.  
  
Tyson guided them to several guest rooms. The first one had a bat on a  
wolf's back Kenny went in there. The next one had a tiger cuddling  
with a turtle. The last one that they saw was a phoenix but it wasn't  
near any thing.  
  
Room 1:  
  
Black bed w/ silver sheets.  
  
The floor was plush purple and the walls in shades of blue.  
  
There was a desk and two chairs.  
  
Near the many bookshelves was a bathroom door.  
  
The bathroom had a large red bath w/ a fully stocked medicine cabinet.  
  
The walls were in shades of green and the toilet was white as snow.  
  
The curtains were gold.  
  
Room 2:  
  
Black bed w/ green sheets.  
  
The floor was white and the walls in shades of gold and silver.  
  
There was a desk and two chairs.  
  
Near the many bookshelves was a bathroom door.  
  
The bathroom had a large purple bath w/ a fully stocked medicine  
cabinet.  
  
The walls were in shades of purple and the toilet was white as snow.  
  
The curtains were purple.  
  
Room 3:  
  
Black bed w/ red sheets.  
  
The floor was blue and the walls in shades of gold.  
  
There was a desk and two chairs.  
  
Near the many bookshelves was a bathroom door.  
  
The bathroom had a large silver bath w/ a fully stocked medicine  
cabinet.  
  
The walls were in shades of orange and the toilet was black as night.  
  
The curtains were blue.  
  
"Unpack and know on the door with the dragon on it put on the clothes  
that is on your bed," Tyson said.  
  
They knocked and gasped at what they saw.  
  
Tyson's Room:  
  
Blue bed w/ silver sheets and white/light blue pillows.  
  
The floor was silver and the walls in shades of blue.  
  
There was a desk and two chairs.  
  
Near the many bookshelves was a bathroom door.  
  
The bathroom had a large blue bath w/ a fully stocked medicine  
cabinet.  
  
The walls were in shades of white and the toilet was black as night.  
  
There was also a bey dish in the room.  
  
The curtains were blue.  
  
Tyson nodded and started the tour.  
  
"You and All Other Beybladers and Clan members shall stay here. Down  
the stairs is the 3rd level it includes the Training, Examination,  
Change, and Healer Rooms. Down another level are the Music Room, Room-  
Of-Shadows-Judgment, and servant quarters when we feel like having  
them. On the Final Level above ground we have the Kitchen, Reception,  
Formal and Informal Dining, Meeting, Practice, Formal Living Room,  
Tea, Interrogation, Rec, and indoor pool rooms. On the first second  
and third floors are Dungeons and Torture Rooms. On the fourth floor  
is a room called the Shadow I personally have spent a month there and  
it can make most normal people insane," Tyson said coolly.  
  
At six they left to go clubbing no one knew the rescue was going to be  
a bit faster then projected.  
  
: End Transmission:  
  
Anyone confused yet?  
  
Look at what I capitalize and the way I word things and the subtle  
  
words you don't notice at first glance and keep them in mind they have  
  
hidden meanings or larger meanings then what are comprehended.  
  
You can of course guess.  
  
If ya 'ave any suggestions make 'em.  
  
Hey if anyone has any questions I gonna' have a question and answer secession as long as they don't interfere with the plot.  
  
Also what should the pairings be The Clan is spoken for as well as MaRa and KeLa. There is NO TYKA Tyson is spoken for I like the couple but NO TYKA IN THIS FIC.  
  
: Explanations:  
  
Saving Grace: It is a poem I wrote but it basically means lets go.  
  
All homes have names and the reason they have a story is how would it  
look if 47 people of varying age came off a PRIVETE jet.  
  
If you were wondering they do not believe Shadows, Dark, and Night are  
evil they actually worship it if you look at the other chapters.  
  
: Quote:  
  
Personal (as in mine {Lines 3-5 in I Tire [one of my poems]}): I tire  
of Humans And Futile Hope.  
  
Personal (as in mine {Lines 8-11 in Now [one of my poems]}): The Dark  
has no Mercy And the Light is all searing The Dark is powerful But so  
is the Light.  
  
You can give me Quotes and I'll add them to the story somewhere.  
  
You can guess what my Quotes mean if they are cryptic and mine  
are sometimes (:  
  
: End Quote: 


	11. Note SAVE ME!

HELP I NEED HELP. I have some couples here they are:  
  
Tyson/Dragoon  
  
Dranzer/Drigger  
  
Dizzara/Wolborg  
  
Salamalyon/ Grifflyon  
  
Amphilyon/ Unicolyon's  
  
Léger/Hikari  
  
Ange/Tenshi  
  
Obscurité/Yami  
  
Tarthray/ Weart's  
  
Wefe/ Fithra  
  
Spaarth/ Spri's  
  
Notath/Nora  
  
Dali/ Teary  
  
Caiy/Wolf  
  
Falborg/ Seaborg  
  
Typho/Tyler  
  
Alia/Kira  
  
Ian/Thea  
  
Demon Angel/ Pharo Demon  
  
Dragon/ Angel  
  
Wathiar/ Fari  
  
Winair/ Trene  
  
Spencer/ Bryan  
  
Wyborg/ Tearra  
  
Robert/ Johnny  
  
Oliver/ Enrique  
  
That means I need to kno who goes w/ who all that is left is:  
  
Kai  
  
Hilary  
  
Michael  
  
Steven  
  
Emily  
  
Eddy  
  
Kevin  
  
Gary  
  
Lei  
  
Mariah  
  
Gaia  
  
Trigle  
  
Trihorn  
  
Trigater  
  
Tripio  
  
Gallzy  
  
Galman  
  
Galux  
  
Galeon  
  
Tethra  
  
Draciel  
  
I can't do much else w/o the couples there isn't much romance but I  
need to kno for my story so I can't post a new chap till I get what I  
need. Sry.  
  
Morgana Magi Lady Of Light, Night, Sight, and All Days 13 


	12. The Enternce of the Damn Experiments

: Review Response:

BSOShinigami: I kno u r confused but if u have any questions the will be answered in the story it u ask.

Nancys-little-Obsession: So cool I'm in ur fav stories list. I don't care that u called me Morgy. Now calm the HELL down oh HyperOne.

: Reviews Completed:

: Last Transmission:

At six they left to go clubbing no one knew the rescue was going to be a bit faster then projected.

: End Last Transmission:

: Sending Transmission:

"If you ever get lost talk to the wall and say the name of the rooms you want to go to. If you don't know the name of the room you must know the person and one aspect of them. Kenny shall share a room with Tala when/if we get him. Kenny's room is known as the Wolf of the Nightly Wind, Rei and Max's room is known as the Tiger of Moonlight, Kai's room is known as the Rising Phoenix," Kira stated that as they walked in.

A lot of food was placed on the table and they ate.

Tyson ate the normal amount with a lot of grace. The others ate a lot more then him and when Tyson stopped Kira looked at him.

"Eat more, Ty, you need the energy, is that why you sleep so much." Dranzer asked franticly.

"I am fine Care Taker, I sleep because I need to regain the energy I lose during the day that I do not through nourishment." Tyson said softly.

"Eat Tyson, I doubt you will sleep much tonight, and I do not mean that night terrors shall keep you awake." Kira stated.

"What makes you think I wont sleep dear sister."

"Why your Dragoon of course."

"Not tonight, I doubt I can satisfy him."

"Ohhh...I am sure you can."

"How do you know baka?"

"Give up love, you can't change a person unless they change themselves," Dragoon stated.

"Like that will happen," Tyson and Kira said at the same time then stuck out their tongues.

"I hate you Kira," Tyson stated.

"I know I hate you too," Kira said while giggling.

"Whatever," Tyson said.

"Shall we go my beloved," Dragoon asked.

"Yes, we shall," Tyson, said softly.

They left on the same rides as last time and approached a warehouse that was white with darkened windows.

When they got to the black door a man... wait that was the wrong word a _thing_ was there. It had sharp canines, long nails, with long blue hair, baggy black pants, dark silver eyes, blue angel wings, no shirt so you saw a lot of scars, and clawed feet. It snarled. Then Tyson showed his Dragon necklace.

It whimpered and moved to the side quickly.

They walked in and Tyson sighed, "One of Voltaire's damn experiments."

Kai looked at him and said, "That was one of Grandfather's experiments."

Kira snorted, "Of course foolish boy, that was when he was in his genetic mutation phase, yeah one of his phases was sex change, he also did powers, mental, and machinery. Great man huh?"

"Kira, now is not the time," Tyson snapped.

The second door opened and all you could see was darkness and strobe lights and all you could here was rock and metal.

Tyson smirked and said, "Welcome to the Eternity of Nothing."


End file.
